


The Breaking Point

by BabyPom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gem War, Gen, breaking point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: A duo of stories centred around Bismuth and The Breaking Point.





	1. Chapter 1

Bismuth forges weapons, at the moment it’s her entire life. After all, she doesn’t have her friends right now. Rose Quartz and Snowflake and most of the others are off busy on a campaign, leaving behind only those still recovering from the last one. Bismuth wanted to go along, but by the time she reformed, the others had already left a few hours before, leaving only a few Rubies behind to babysit.  
Pearl still hadn’t reformed, but that was to be expected. She always would take a long time. She wasn’t worried about Pearl though. A few others had been captured or otherwise lost track of, and knew she would likely never see them again. And then there was Zircon… Zircon had been entirely shattered, with no hope of return from the fountain. She was lying in pieces at the bottom, having being thrown in in the hope of her healing, despite the fact everyone knew a shattered gem couldn’t be healed.  
It was on days like this that Bismuth really questioned whether they could afford to not be shattering the enemy. Homeworld was aiming to shatter or crack as many of them as possible, so why didn’t they return the favour? Maybe if we shattered them back, they would leave. She knew Rose Quartz would never allow it though- after all- actually shattering the gem was far too hard, and the forces could be decimated quicker by just poofing them.  
But then Bismuth had an idea. If she made it easier to shatter gems, if she made it easier for them to take out the enemy forever, then Rose Quartz would agree to shattering the enemy, they could force the enemy back, turn back the forces, and win.  
Bismuth dropped the spear she was making, and turned to her forge. She would make a new weapon. It would be called…. The breaking point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bismuth presents the Breaking Point to Rose Quartz

Rose was about to head out towards the Homeworld forces, she was saddened by the idea of having to fight against her former colleagues, her former friends. She hated it when she had to poof them, she would have preferred a peaceful solution, but in her heart she knew it would never be possible. Thus the rebellion was sadly necessary, and because it was necessary, it was necessary to do it properly. Most of the crystal gems had headed out already, and Rose was about to leave to, but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. It was Bismuth.  
“Rose, I have something I need to show you,”  
Rose sighed, “Can we wait until afterwards?”  
“It’s a weapon, Rose, one that could turn the tide of the battle.” This peaked Rose’s interest.  
“Show it to me.”  
They went to Bismuth’s forge. Bismuth opened up a trunk at the side of the room with obvious pride in her face, and took out a bulky object.  
“W-what is that?” It looked like no weapon she had ever known.  
“I call it the breaking point.” Bismuth put it on her arm. “It could win us the war. It will win us the war.”  
Rose took a step back, Bismuth’s demeanor had changed to be more aggressive, a stance that Rose only saw her in when fighting against Homeworld.  
“What does it do?”  
“It’ll shatter a gem, just one hit to a gem from this, and we’ll end them. A single battle with one gem wielding this, and we should scare them back to homeworld. We could end it today, we could end it now.”  
She spoke sharply, “Shatter them! Bismuth, we don’t shatter gems!”  
“Why not? They shatter us, they shatter us all the time, if they want us to play fair, they should too! Jasper would want this, Zircon want this! They would want revenge!”  
“No, I won’t allow.” Rose’s voice was firm.  
Bismuth shook her head, “I was going to offer it to you to use, you’re the first gem I showed it to. But if you don’t want it, I’ll do.” She shoved Rose out the way and headed for the door, “I’ll end this war.”  
“No you won’t.” Before Bismuth could react, Rose had picked up one of the spears Bismuth had been working on, and stabbed her in the back. Bismuth looked down at her chest, the spear head was poking out only a few inches to the left of her gem.   
“W-why?”  
“I’m sorry Bismuth, but I couldn’t let you do this.” Rose twisted the spear to the left, and Bismuth disappeared, the breaking point and her gem hitting the floor at the same time.


End file.
